


Vampire who sold the world

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, creampuff too innocent for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: Invisible vampire carmilla and feisty Laura





	Vampire who sold the world

“REMEMBER YOU HAVE YOGA AT 6” was written on your mirror with blood  
“damn it , carm, I told you I left a dry erase marker in the bathroom and bedroom” you heard familiar snickers   
“Just use the pen, you don’t need to kill a chicken every time I have an appointment” you roll your eyes dramatically  
“What fun would that be, cutie?” The vampire sneered   
“The fun would be that I’d have to clean the mirror!”   
“I’ll help you clean it” She hesitated   
“Since when are you so nice?” You cock your eyebrow   
“Hm, let me think Since we had the most amazing night of our lives, my beautiful girlfriend”   
She surprises you and wraps her hands around your waist, you feel a tingle in your spine as she’s sucking on your pulse   
Her fangs descend causing a twinge of fear to generate   
“Carm, as much as I enjoy this, I have a date with Danny” was your snarky remark   
“Alright have a goo- WAIT D-D- DATE WITH THE GINGER!?” Her eyes practically bulge out of her skull  
“Yup, you heard me” you smirk  
“Wow, What a great way to get me riled up”  
“Awww is my little vampire jealous?”  
You cooed in to her ear, you could tell she was pissed off  
“ I’m not, I just don’t like sharing my girl, coz she’s mine ‘n stuff I’ve already marked my territory so whatever”  
she huffs   
“Woah, woah, woah who said I was yours?” You place your hands on your hips   
“I’m pretty sure you were screaming ‘carm! Fuck me harder’” you blush  
“I do not sound like that!” You exclaim   
“ ‘carm, just take me Im yours, I’m yours, I’m yours carmilla’” she smirks  
“Oh god” you pinch the bridge of your nose   
“What? Did I hit a nerve cutie?” She teases  
Your face feels hot, Danny is patient right?  
“Shut the fuck up” you pin the vampire on the wall  
She chuckles “cutie, I can fuck You better than that giant tree you call a person”  
You can’t help but giggle and blush at the very rude remark  
“Carm-“ she cuts you off with an intoxicating kiss it runs through you like the blood inside you   
“Cutie your in for a long night, so just to make sure-“ she grabs your ass and applies pressure on your core making you let out a dirty moan”  
“Call Xena to tell her your owner is about to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name”


End file.
